


Creases

by paperstorm



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/pseuds/paperstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has an insecure moment; Jared reassures him. Inspired in part by the cover for the season 6 DVDs – <a href="http://img694.imageshack.us/img694/3111/supernaturals6.jpg"><em>here</em></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creases

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: unapologetic schmoop, non-AU, mentions of Cindy Sampson
> 
> Author’s note: My legal counsel has informed me you’ll go easier on me if I admit this upfront, so here it goes. In writing this fic, I am guilty of the following grievances: One count of assuming Jared and Cindy are friends even tho I have no evidence to support it, one count of assuming either of the boys give a flying fuck about the DVD box sets, and at least three counts of assuming Jensen occasionally behaves like he has ovaries.

“Jared!” Jensen’s voice called out from the bathroom.

“What?”

“C’mere!”

Jared laughed and rolled his eyes. “Dude, no way. I am _not_ falling for that again.”

“C’mon, Jay, I’m not joking!”

Jared rolled his eyes again, but gave in. He opened the bathroom door to find a shirtless Jensen leaned over the sink, studying himself closely in the mirror. He had this troubled expression all over his face like he was contemplating something possibly life-changing, and Jared was thoroughly confused and a little bit worried. Jensen almost never looked that serious unless something was really wrong.

“What are you doing?”

Jensen’s brow furrowed as he tugged slightly at the skin around his left eye. “Am I getting wrinkles?”

Jared stared at him for a moment, and then exploded in loud laughter. It shook his whole body in waves, and _damn_ it felt good to laugh that hard.

Jensen glared at him through the mirror. “I’m serious! Look! I am, aren’t I?”

“Makes you look distinguished,” Jared joked, still chuckling.

“Makes me look _old_ ,” Jensen mumbled.

Jared stopped laughing abruptly and took pity on his boyfriend. He took a few steps closer and rubbed Jensen’s shoulders. “You do not, I was kidding. Yeah, you don’t look twenty anymore but c’mon, neither do I. You’re still hot.”

Jensen scowled and turned his attention back to his reflection. He ran his fingers over his forehead like he was hoping to wipe away the years and somehow transform back to the way he looked when Jared met him. Honestly, Jared barely saw a difference. He’d been in love with the man in front of him for so long that it didn’t even occur to him anymore if there were a few lines around Jensen’s eyes that maybe hadn’t been there six years ago. And if he did notice, it was an entirely superficial observation – it was like noticing that Jensen had changed his shirt. Jared had always been the kind of person who was more inclined to focus who someone was on the inside. But Jensen wasn’t always like that – he usually hid it well but he had a lot more insecurities about himself than Jared did.

Jared leaned in and whispered into Jensen’s ear, “Jen, how many times did I make you come last night?”

“I … I dunno, like, four? Why?”

“Could you do that if you were old?” Jared asked, nosing at Jensen’s hairline.

Jensen rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his face. “That doesn’t mean anything. Just proves I was horny.”

Jared grinned mischievously. “Really. Because I seem to remember you saying it had something to do with how hot I looked in nothing but that Dean Winchester t-shirt.”

Jensen’s eyes glazed over a little. “Yeah, well, there was that,” he said in a would-be-casual voice.

Jared chuckled affectionately and ran his hands down Jensen’s back, settling them low on his hips and squeezing a little. He pressed a kiss into the soft skin of Jensen’s neck; his lips working a slow, wet path from Jensen’s ear to his collarbone. Jensen sighed happily and let his head fall back onto Jared’s shoulder.

“You know, it’s really not cool how much I like this,” he mumbled.

“How much you like what?” Jared asked, biting down a little and enjoying Jensen’s subsequent moan.

“You kissing my neck. This is the kind of stuff chicks are supposed to get off on, right? Foreplay and all that crap?”

Jared smoothed his tongue gently over the mark he’d just sucked into Jensen’s shoulder. “You love foreplay.”

“I love _you_.” Jensen blushed as he said it.

Jared lifted his head and looked at Jensen in the mirror. “What was that for?”

Jensen shrugged and dropped his gaze.

“C’mon, you hardly ever say that.” Jared shook him softly. It wasn’t like he was opposed to hearing it or anything, but Jensen really didn’t say it all that often, especially not out-of-the-blue like that, and it got Jared thinking maybe there was something else bothering his boyfriend than just the fact that he looked his age.

Jensen looked up again quickly, concerned. “You know I do, right?”

“Yeah, of course I do.” Jared slid his arms around Jensen’s waist, hugging tightly.

Jensen shrugged again and dropped his gaze, almost as if he was ashamed of it. “I dunno. I guess I just thought maybe you’d like to hear it once in a while.”

Jared smiled widely before licking a slow path along the rim of Jensen’s ear. “Why don’t you let me show you how much I like hearing it?”

Jensen smiled back, but only half-heartedly and as close as Jared held him and as much as he nuzzled the soft spot behind Jensen’s ear, there were still clouds in his eyes that Jared couldn’t seem to kiss away. He tried for less than a minute before Jensen’s noticeably stiff posture made him pull back in apprehension.

“Hey,” he murmured, shaking Jensen’s waist a little to get his attention. “What’s goin’ on?”

“Nothing,” Jensen sighed, pushing off the sink and backing up a few steps so Jared had to move away from him. He walked out of the bathroom and back into their bedroom, running a hand over his mouth and doing such a good impression of Dean’s ‘leave me alone’ body language that for a minute Jared couldn’t even tell exactly who he was looking at anymore. Jensen did that sometimes – slipped into Dean’s skin when something was troubling him. Jared assumed he did it because it was easier to shove down uncomfortable feelings that way, but he kind of hated it. It was hard enough getting Jensen to open up sometimes; Jared didn’t need any added barricades to knock down.

He followed Jensen back into the main room and leaned against the doorframe; watching. “I can’t help if you don’t talk to me,” he said quietly, flinching a little when Jensen shot him a disgruntled glare over his shoulder.

“It’s really nothing.”

Jared frowned. “It’s obviously not nothing, otherwise we’d still be making out right now,” he argued. Jensen wasn’t quite as good at hiding himself from Jared as he seemed to think he was. There was very clearly _something_ going on and it hurt a little that Jensen didn’t want to tell him. “Please?” he asked.

Jensen sighed again, heavier this time and with the added bonus of a tiny eye-roll. “Fine,” he muttered. “Look, it’s … I got an email from my agent earlier, it just kinda put me in a bad mood. That’s all. It’s stupid.”

“What did it say?” Jared pushed. He’d never heard Jensen talk about looking old before, not once in the six years they’d known each other, so he wasn’t letting this one go.

“Look for yourself.” Jensen gestured toward the laptop, still open on the desk in the corner.

Jared stepped towards it, leaning over and clicking open the last page Jensen had been looking at.

[   
](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/225/j2ficart.jpg/)

“Oh,” he said, pressing his lips together – there was probably something he was supposed to be understanding now but he was just more confused than before. “That’s, uh, it’s a cool picture. I like the whole … good and evil, thing.”

“I guess.” Jensen shrugged and didn’t offer anything else by way of explanation. “You look good.”

“You don’t think you do?” Jared asked, surprised. Jensen wasn’t the sort of person who normally worried about what he looked like in pictures; especially promo shots, since he was supposed to look like _Dean_ and not himself.

“I’m really …” Jensen shook his head and dropped his body down to sit on the edge of the mattress. “Why am I so airbrushed?” he asked, voice low and small like he was stuck between upset and hating himself for _being_ upset. “I – yeah, I’m not twenty-five anymore, but I didn’t think I looked that bad.”

Jared didn’t even know what to say. Jensen was usually so confident, or at least he’s good at _acting_ confident, so seeing him looking for all the world like a teenager worrying about whether the kids at his new school will like him – Jared wasn’t quite sure how to process that. Jensen’s eyebrows were clenched into such a deep frown Jared had the sudden, almost uncontrollable urge to hug him. Instead, he moved over to where his boyfriend was slouched on the bed and dropped down to the floor. He knee-walked forward, pushing his body into the V of Jensen’s legs and smoothing his palms up Jensen’s thighs.

“And my, uh, my freckles,” Jensen continued. “They’re just – gone. I look like a mannequin or something. I mean, I know they’re not the most attractive quality in the world, but … I don’t know. It doesn’t matter, in the long run. Just kinda rubbed me the wrong way. Stupid, huh?”

“Course it’s not stupid.” Jared settled his hands back on Jensen’s hips. “But c’mon, Jen, they just – it’s just the DVD cover, it doesn’t mean anything. They photoshop the shit outta those things, make us look all flawless. It’s dumb, but it doesn’t mean anything.”

“I guess,” Jensen agreed reluctantly.

“They airbrushed out my moles too, they always do. Doesn’t mean they think I’m a hideous freak or something,” Jared added, smiling when Jensen laughed a little.

“I like this one,” he said, reaching out to brush the pad of his index finger over the brown mark beside Jared’s nose. 

“And I _love_ your freckles,” Jared replied. He cupped Jensen’s stubbled jaw in his palm and rubbed his thumb back and forth over the smattering of pale, cinnamon-colored spots. “’Not the most attractive quality’, my ass. They’re sexy as hell. Just like you.” 

“You don’t have to say shit like that just because I’m channeling a fifteen year old girl over here,” Jensen grumbled, actions betraying his words as he leaned unconsciously into Jared’s hand. “I’m having a moment. I’ll get over myself sooner or later.” 

“I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t true,” Jared insisted. He leaned forward to press a kiss on Jensen’s cheekbone where his thumb had just been, and then rested their foreheads together. “I mean it, ya big baby. You’re even more stunning now than the day I met you.”

Jensen huffed and rolled his eyes again, this time in fond exasperation. “Yeah, yeah, alright. You made your point, you can reel it back in now.”

Jared flicked Jensen’s earlobe in mock-annoyance, and Jensen pulled back with a strangled noise of surprise. Jared smiled inwardly but ignored the indignant look on his boyfriend’s face, falling forward enough to burry his face suddenly against the crease of Jensen’s thigh. He nosed at the rough denim, purposely blowing hot breaths over Jensen’s covered cock and watching it twitch slowly to life under the fabric.

“Jare, I gotta shower,” Jensen whined, no real conviction behind his words as he weaved his fingers into Jared’s hair and tugged gently. “We have to leave in like half an hour.”

“Shh,” Jared soothed, letting his lips part and drag over the denim, sucking on Jensen’s hardening flesh until the material was wet and spit-flavored.

Jensen sighed deeply, a little in annoyance but mostly in pleasure, and tightened his grip in Jared’s hair. Jared drew his teeth lightly over the bulge, biting down just a little when he found the ridge of the mushroom head – just enough pressure through the thick fabric for Jensen to feel it. Jensen hissed and twitched a little but he didn’t pull away so Jared repeated the action, smiling to himself at the echoed reaction. Still mouthing at the Jensen’s crotch, Jared slid his fingers up Jensen’s hips and started working at the button on his pants when Jensen pushed him away again.

Jared looked up in surprise, wiping the spit from his lips with the back of his hand. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Jensen said again, shaking his head and looking away. “Just not really feelin’ it right now. We can … I’m just gonna shower.”

Jared tightened his grip on Jensen’s thighs and didn’t let the man get up. “Doesn’t look like you aren’t feeling it,” he pointed out, nodding towards Jensen’s obviously interested cock.

“I’m, god, I’m just in a shitty mood, okay?” Jensen nudged Jared back with his knee and stood up. “It’s not a big deal. M’probably just tired.”

“Yeah, actually, it is a big deal,” Jared argued. He couldn’t help it – he maybe should’ve let it go, but the fact that Jensen was so clearly keeping something from him wouldn’t sit right in Jared’s gut.

“Why?” Jensen asked exasperatedly.

“Because you’re my boyfriend!” Jared cried, not caring how whiny he was coming off. “Because I’ve known you for like six years and it sucks that you still feel like you need to hide from me! I tell you _everything_ , Jen. And honestly, it’s kinda freaking me out right now that there’s obviously still so much I don’t know about you.”

“Oh for the love of – Jared. It’s nothing like that, alright?” Jensen tilted his head to the side and fixed Jared with his _you’re an idiot but I love you_ look.

“Well then what is your problem?”

“Fine! Jesus!” Jensen exploded, throwing his arms out to the sides in annoyance. “You really wanna know? Fine. _You_ are my problem, Padalecki. You and how stupidly perfect you are and how everybody is so head over fuckin’ heels for you, how _Cindy_ is, and you clearly like her back and that would be fine, whatever, if she wasn’t all perfect too and I’m over here looking like that TV actor who _used_ to be hot!”

Jared gaped at him. He’s – _what_? “Cindy?” he repeated incredulously. “She’s not – I’ve never –”

“And y’know, I’d just love to get all pissed off and tell her that you’re mine and to keep her stupid hands off you, but I can’t because we can’t tell anybody!” Jensen continued; eyes wide and furious. “And even if we could, who the fuck am I to tell you that you can’t try to get somebody hotter when your _boyfriend_ is fuckin’ old and letting himself go and covered in freckles like a dork!”

“Stop!” Jared shouted, the word ringing in the room with the echoes of Jensen’s yelling. “Just stop, I have no idea what you’re talking about! You’re not old, for fuck’s sake you’re only thirty-three! And me and Cindy? What’re you – where the hell are you even getting this?”

Jensen still looked mad and he was glaring at a spot around Jared’s left elbow like it had personally offended him, but his face fell a little and his shoulders sagged. He dropped his gaze, leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms protectively over his chest. Jared was still confused as hell and a little bit indignant that Jensen would actually accuse him of being attracted to someone else – as if he _could_ , as if Jared were capable of even noticing anybody else when Jensen was around – but suddenly the need to comfort his boyfriend was more important than arguing his own case. Jensen looked like a crestfallen little kid or a lost puppy and Jared couldn’t take it anymore; he stepped toward the man and reached a hand up to cup over Jensen’s bicep, thumb rubbing in slow circles.

“I don’t know what this is about but I _swear_ I don’t have feelings for Cindy,” Jared began softly. “I never have. I’m with _you_ , Jen, I don’t want anybody else. And, god, whoever’s in charge of designing the DVD stuff is completely crazy. You’re beautiful, every single inch of you, okay?”

Jensen sniffed and closed his eyes. “You gave her my smile,” he said quietly, so quietly Jared probably wouldn’t have heard him if he wasn’t watching his lips move with the words.

“I – what?” Jared stuttered.

“At the wrap party.” Jensen scratched absently at his own wrist and refused to meet Jared’s eyes. “I mean, I … you guys always got along really well, and that’s cool. I mean, she’s great, so I get it. But then she was around so much this season, and … I don’t know.”

Jared didn’t say anything, not yet. He remembered that actually, remembered that conversation with Cindy perfectly, but he didn’t really want to tell Jensen that unless he had to. It might not go over so well.

“You’re … sorry, this is …” Jensen took a deep breath and tried again. “You’re like the friendliest guy on the planet, so usually it wouldn’t bother me at all if you were close with a costar or whoever. But there’s this – you have this … this look. It’s like you smile bigger than usual, or your eyes get extra bright, I can’t explain it exactly. But in all the years I’ve known you, I’ve never seen it on your face unless you were looking at me. In my head I called it _my_ smile, cause it was different from your regular smile and you never looked at anybody else like that.”

Jared nodded and kept stroking his fingers over the skin by Jensen’s elbow. He could see where this was going.

“And then at the party, I was talking to Jim or somebody, and then I was looking for you and you were off in a corner talking to her, and you ... you smiled at her, like that.”

“God, Jen …” Jared barely knew where to start explaining himself, when all he really wanted to do was wrap Jensen up in his arms and kiss him and reassure him. “That was _weeks_ ago, why’re you just bringing this up now? Have you been feeling like this the whole time since then? Worrying I might feel like that about her?”

Jensen chewed on his bottom lip for a moment and then closed his eyes again. “I – sort of. I guess.”

“How come you never said anything?”

“Because it’s fuckin’ dumb,” Jensen muttered. “ _My smile_ , that’s so – ‘course you don’t have a smile that’s just for me, that doesn’t even make any sense. It’s – it’s not even anything. It’s me being stupid and having an insecure moment, and the thing today with the picture just kinda tipped it over the edge. That’s all. Like I said, eventually I’ll remember that I have nuts and start acting like it.”

“The only thing that’s stupid is you being so damn hard on yourself all the time,” Jared said gently, bringing his other hand up to wrap around Jensen’s waist and slightly lessen the space between them. “If something’s bothering you this much you need to tell me. And besides, I don’t doubt for a second I have a smile that’s just for you. ‘Cause you make me happier than anything, than _everything_. When you walk into a room, I lose track of everything else cause I can’t stop looking at you.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Sugar-coat it a little more, why don’t you.”

Jared laughed and cuffed him on the side of the head. “Hey, I’m being serious! At the party? If I was smiling _that_ smile when I was talking to Cindy, it’s because we were talking about _you_ , doofus.”

“You – you were?” Jensen looked up suddenly, lips falling apart a little and blinking in surprise.

“Yeah.” Jared grinned apologetically, hoping Jensen would be too surprised to stay mad. They’d agreed a long time ago not to tell anyone but their families about their relationship, but the weight of keeping such a big secret wore on Jared. Jensen was naturally a private person, but Jared was just the opposite. Jared wanted to get a megaphone and walk around shouting about how much he loved the man in his arms. Jared wanted to tell everyone he met, so they’d all know that Jensen was _his_ and they could look all they wanted but at the end of the day Jared was the one he went home with.

“Sorry,” he sheepishly went on. “I didn’t mean to tell her. She asked about us a few months ago. Said … well, I don’t remember exactly what she said. But she brought it up, anyway, and it just kinda slipped out.”

“Oh.”

The look on Jensen’s face wasn’t one Jared could accurately identify; but he didn’t necessarily look angry, more like curious. So Jared supposed that was something. Jensen sort of hesitated for a moment, but then slid his arms around Jared’s neck, locking his fingers behind Jared’s head.

“She swore she wouldn’t tell anyone,” Jared promised. “She was asking how things were going, when you saw us that night. And I …”

“What?” Jensen prompted, smirking in amusement and twirling his fingers in the curls at the nape of Jared’s neck. “Were you tellin’ her all about the big gay wedding you’re planning behind my back?”

“Not quite,” Jared snickered and kissed the tip of Jensen’s nose. “But I _was_ tellin’ her that sometimes I can’t believe how in love with you I am.”

Jensen’s eyebrows folded together and his moss green eyes got a little brighter and a lot shinier. “You said that?”

“Yeah. Same thing I tell my mom almost every week when she calls, same thing I told Jeff at Christmas when he asked if I was so mopey because I missed you. Same thing I wish I could tell everyone I ever talk to.” Jared moved forward enough to lean his forehead against Jensen’s. “You’re amazing, Jen. I hate that you don’t know that about yourself. You’re talented and funny and _gorgeous_ , and I love you. Forever, okay?”

Jensen nodded, nose rubbing Jared’s cheek, and closed the last inch of space between them. “Okay,” he whispered. “I love you too. Thanks for … not laughing at me.”

Jared smiled and let his lips drag over Jensen’s cheekbone. “Could never feel about anybody the way I do about you. No one else even comes close.” He slipped his fingers under the waistband of Jensen’s jeans and cupped his ass, pressing their hips together. “Believe me?”

“Yeah,” Jensen sighed, turning his head so his mouth met Jared’s and capturing his lips in a deep kiss. “It’s not escaping my notice that you keep kissing my freckles either, just so you know.”

Jared laughed quietly, squeezing firm cheeks in his hands and grinding Jensen’s crotch against his own. “I wasn’t exactly being subtle about it.” He nipped at Jensen’s sexy bottom lip and pulled him toward their bed. “And I wasn’t just trying to make you feel better before, when I said I loved ‘em. I really do.”

“We still gotta leave soon,” Jensen pointed out, dropping his body down onto the bed and pulling Jared with him. “Don’t really have time to …”

Jared clicked his tongue and then licked at Jensen’s earlobe as he settled his body on top of the smaller one under him. “Too bad. Wish we didn’t have to, wish we could just stay here all day. I wanna lick you everywhere, show you exactly how beautiful you are.”

Jensen moaned, and the way he moved beneath Jared and gripped his fingers in Jared’s hair was so damn _perfect_ suddenly his heart stuttered faster. He kissed Jensen thoroughly, swirling his tongue in the warm cavity of Jensen’s mouth and breathing in the taste of him. The pleasure built slow and lazily at the base of Jared’s spine – seeing Jensen all hot for it like this never failed to get Jared harder than anyone else ever had.

“Sometimes I hate goin’ to work,” Jensen agreed. He pushed his hands into the back of Jared’s pants so he could grind their hips together again. “Wish we could get paid to stay in bed all the time.”

“We could,” Jared chuckled, rocking against Jensen and echoing his gasped moan. “That’s called porn.”

Jensen huffed a reluctant laugh and bit lightly down on Jared’s collarbone. “That’d do wonders for our careers. I can just see the look on Kripke’s face.”

“You wanna talk about Kripke right now?” Jared asked, smirking.

“Definitely not.” Jensen winked and grabbed Jared’s face, pulling it down and drowning him in a fervent kiss. “Now hurry up and blow me, we don’t have much time.”

“Eloquently spoken, as always,” Jared joked. “You should write poetry.”

Jensen stuck his tongue out at him, and Jared laughed again. “Seriously, dude, clock’s ticking. We got like ten minutes, either put that mouth to good use or let me up.”

Jared pecked another quick kiss to Jensen’s already puffy lips, and then slithered backwards down the bed, fumbling at the zipper and dragging Jensen’s pants down with him, just to mid-thigh. He licked and nipped at the warm skin above the waistband of his boxers and then pulled those down too, tucking the elastic just under the heavy swell of his sac. Usually, Jared loved to take his time with Jensen like this; he loved to worship every inch of soft skin and hard flesh, bringing Jensen off slowly with his lips and tongue, reducing his normally self-controlled boyfriend to a quivering, gasping mess before he finally slipped a finger into Jensen’s ass and pressed hard against his prostate to push him over the edge into oblivion.

But Jensen’s right, they don’t have that kind of time today, so Jared wasted no time curling his fingers around the hard length and caressing slowly. He rubbed the tip over his lips to gather the white bead of fluid, his skin catching and dragging on Jensen’s until his own spit slicked the way and Jared slid down enough to get the head in his mouth. He teased it with kitten licks, swirling his tongue around the heated flesh and then sucking at it while his hand stroked and squeezed Jensen closer to completion. Jensen moaned, long and low and Jared was pretty sure he heard something that was supposed to be his own name but got garbled around the pleasure-soaked noise on the way out.

“Look so fuckin’ hot doin’ that, Jay,” Jensen breathed, pushing Jared’s hair back from his forehead to get a better view.

Jared hummed around his mouthful of Jensen’s cock, smiling at the reaction and the resulting blurt of salty precome. Jensen was close, Jared could feel it, so he sucked harder and pushed down further; relaxing his throat and letting Jensen’s dick slip over his flattened tongue. Jensen let out a harsh gasp, bucking up into Jared’s mouth a few times and then his dick quivered and painted the back of Jared’s throat with creamy, sticky heat. Jared swallowed it down greedily, palming Jensen’s balls in his hand as they tightened and emptied. He licked gently at the pulsing crown as Jensen came down, stroking a few more times and wringing a few more pathetic dribbles out of the slit. Then he pulled off with a wet pop and licked at Jensen’s softening flesh a few more times, lapping up the rivulets of come and spit he’d missed.

“Can’t – you – _fuck_ ,” Jensen mumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes and breathing heavily. “Freakin’ shut my brain down, baby.”

Jared grinned, pleased with himself, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. All the tension had gone completely out of Jensen’s body, and Jared made a quick mental note to bypass the conversation and skip directly to the blowjobs the next time Jensen had a moment of insecurity. Jensen had always been more receptive to physical gestures anyway – Jared could talk and talk and talk but in the end, the best way to reassure Jensen was with touches instead of words.

He pressed the heel of his hand down onto his own aching erection, hissing a little at the contact and Jensen looked up blearily and motioned for Jared to come closer, half a second before the doorbell rang.

“ _Shit_ ,” Jared muttered.

“Guess our time’s up,” Jensen answered apologetically. “Sorry, next time. I’ll get it, you gonna …?”

 Jared ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath. He gave himself a little shake to get his head back on straight. “Yeah – okay. I’ll be right down.”

Jensen nodded and pushed himself off the bed and Jared followed suit, moving toward the bathroom and then stopping when he felt a hand on his wrist. He turned to find Jensen with his head bowed, a funny little smile on his face as he looked up at Jared shyly from under golden eyelashes.

“Thank you,” Jensen said quietly, and Jared was pretty sure he wasn’t just being thanked for the orgasm.

His heart did that funny little flutter again, the one that made him want to lock the door and drag Jensen back into bed and never get out ever again. Instead, he stepped into Jensen and wrapped his arms around him, hunching over a little to press his face into Jensen’s sweat-damp hair.

“You’re welcome,” he whispered. “I love you.”

“I know,” Jensen whispered back, sliding his arms around Jared’s waist and clinging tightly. He leaned heavily against Jared’s chest, tucking his head under Jared’s chin. “Hey, you think you can, you know, hold off for a while?”

Jared pulled back and raised an eyebrow. “I – probably. Why?”

“They have to give us a break at some point.” Jensen smiled mischievously. “If you can wait for a bit, there’s a couch in my trailer with our names on it.”

“Oh.” Jared blinked hazily against an intense swell of arousal. Walking around half-hard in Sam’s pants, waiting anxiously for the first time someone would yell ‘take five’, yeah that sounded hotter than hell and it was probably going to drive Jared insane but he was definitely game. “Okay, deal. You better make it worth my while, Ackles.”

Jensen hummed and kissed Jared tenderly. The doorbell rang again, louder this time as if whoever it was were getting impatient, and Jensen smacked Jared’s ass playfully before shifting away. “Just you wait. Gonna rock your world.”


End file.
